


Мы женаты, ты не знал?

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romantic Comedy, всратый юмор, герои ведут себя как придурки, и им норм, сияющий Хакс as usual
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Собравшись назначить Набу своей резиденцией, Кайло не учел одного: просто так отдавать планету ее правительство не намерено. Переговоры приводят к трудноразрешимым последствиям, а отдуваться за них предстоит не только Кайло, но и Хаксу.





	1. 0. «Давайте перейдем к делу, иначе я лопну»

На Набу у Кайло имелись большие планы. В конце концов, эта планета была родиной его бабушки и, что самое главное, прекрасно подходила на роль будущей резиденции Верховного Лидера. Приятный климат, живописные пейзажи, богатство ресурсов — чего еще пожелать?

Ну, например, большей сговорчивости нынешнего короля и его советников.

Поначалу, получив сообщение о назначении даты переговоров о присоединении к Первому Ордену, больше походившее на ультиматум, Кайло разгневался. Настолько, что собрался уже начать осаду Набу и отрезать ее от остальной галактики. Он почти отдал приказ — но вовремя остановился.

Все-таки назначать своей резиденцией планету, жители которой будут помнить о том, что именно он послужил причиной оккупации, было не очень умно. Кто-то да попытается отомстить за родину и совершить покушение. Кайло, конечно, не верил, что этому «кому-то» подобное удастся, но не хотел щекотать собственные нервы. И становиться параноиком, ожидающим в любой момент удара в спину. Определенно, нет.

На переговоры пришлось согласиться, о чем Кайло сильно пожалел. Потому что отношение к ним у набуанцев было весьма серьезное.

И сейчас, сидя за столом во время приветственного ужина и пробуя уже третью смену блюд, Кайло начал подозревать, что король Набу просто приводил в исполнение нехитрый, но действенный план: закормить Верховного Лидера до смерти.

— Что скажете об этой чудесной запеченой лаа? — стеснительно спросила у Кайло сидящая по правую руку принцесса. Имени он не помнил — выводок дочерей короля Тариды представили слишком быстро, и все они были слишком похожи в традиционном макияже. 

— Хорошо, что она маленькая, — мрачно ответил он, ковырнув рыбу вилкой. Еще немного, и он просто не сможет передвигаться со всем этим изобилием в желудке. 

— Вам не нравится? — принцесса выглядела испуганной. — Я срочно прикажу сделать смену блюд!

— Нет, — поспешно произнес Кайло. — Не надо никакой смены.

«С этим бы справиться».

— Верховный Лидер имел в виду, что миниатюрный размер порции позволяет лучше прочувствовать вкус, Ваше Высочество, — вмешался сидящий через место Хакс. — Потрясающее сочетание сладости и пряной нотки горчинки. Верховный Лидер не ел ничего вкуснее, верно?

— Да, — кивнул Кайло.

— Тогда я прикажу подать еще одну порцию, — радостно прощебетала принцесса.

— Не стоит, — процедил Кайло.

Принцесса кинула на него быстрый взгляд и стушевалась. Слава звездам — Кайло не был уверен, что его желудок выдержит еще одну рыбешку.

А ведь его ждала четвертая смена блюд. Интересно, чего добивался король Тарида? Что от обилия пищи он сомлеет и согласится на все условия, которые ему выдвинут? Криффа с два. Не на того напали.

Кайло поймал взгляд Хакса: тот усмехался, глядя на него, и, похоже, совсем не страдал из-за чрезмерного количества еды. Интересно, как в него все влезало? По нему так и не сказать, что он любит много есть. Скорее наоборот.

И тем не менее, Хакс отправил в рот очередной кусок запеченной лаа и сделал это с очевидным удовольствием.

— Хотела бы я быть рыбкой… — вскользь заметила принцесса, когда Кайло в очередной раз ожесточенно ткнул вилкой в свою порцию.

— Запеченной и съеденной? — уточнил Кайло.

Девчонка испуганно посмотрела на него и сперва замолкла. Под макияжем с трудом, но все же угадывалось, что она залилась краской, и Кайло почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение.

Впрочем, он начинал подозревать, что принцессу посадили рядом с ним не просто так.

— Плавать на воле в Озерном краю, быть свободной и не задумываться о будущем, — наконец робко закончила она, стыдливо опустив взгляд.

— А лучше бы задумываться, — ответил Кайло, демонстративно воткнув вилку в лаа, — иначе закончите как эта рыбка.

Принцесса задушенно пискнула и наконец-то замолчала, делая вид, что все ее внимание сосредоточено на содержимом тарелки. Кайло усмехнулся и страдальчески посмотрел на остатки лаа.

У набуанцев, интересно, бездонные желудки? Сколько можно есть?

Подавив раздраженный вздох, он буквально впихнул в себя последний кусок. Все эти яства уже стояли у него поперек горла. Конечно, после стандартных военных пайков этот ужин походил бы на праздник, если бы всего не было слишком много.

И если король Тарида хотел его задобрить, то теперь уж точно достиг противоположного эффекта.

В тот момент, когда в зале появились дроиды с четвертой сменой блюд, Кайло не выдержал. Все это слишком походило на издевательство — изощренное, тонкое и поданное со вкусом.

Терпеть такое? Ну уж нет.

— Хватит, — громко сказал он и с размаху ударил кулаком по столу — так, что тарелки и приборы звякнули, а сидящая рядом принцесса испуганно подпрыгнула на месте.

— Верховный Лидер недоволен нашей кухней? — осторожно спросил Тарида, сидевший напротив. — Приносим глубочайшие извинения. Я прикажу подать…

— Никаких «подать»! — рявкнул Кайло. — Давайте уже перейдем к делу.

«Иначе я лопну», — мрачно закончил он про себя.

— Желание гостя — закон, — склонил голову Тарида. — Вас сопроводят в зал совещаний, когда вы будете готовы.

Кайло был готов уже сейчас и не понимал, зачем тянуть. Собрался уже спросить об этом — но наткнулся на взгляд Хакса.

Тот, прищурившись, смотрел на него так, будто заклинал: «Закрой рот и соглашайся».

Ну да. Не стоило срывать переговоры в самом начале.

— Разумеется, — скривился Кайло, глядя на короля, и поднялся.

Хакс догнал его в коридоре, на полпути к выделенным ему комнатам.

— Вы ведете себя недопустимо, — без предисловий начал он. Кайло кинул на него взгляд — тщательно скрываемый праведный гнев нет-нет да мелькал в чертах его лица. — Еще немного, и переговоры закончатся ничем.

Кайло хмыкнул и ускорил шаг. Хаксу вновь пришлось догонять, но это его не успокоило.

— Если вас не устраивает радушие принимающей стороны, то хотя бы изобразите благодарность, — продолжил он. — И зачем вы запугивали принцессу? Хотите, чтобы она надавила на своего дражайшего отца и тот отказался присоединяться к Первому Ордену?

— Генерал, — с тихой угрозой произнес Кайло, — вы вздумали читать мне нотации?

— Всего лишь даю советы, Верховный Лидер.

— Советы дают другими… интонациями.

— Другие интонации вы не понимаете.

Кайло раздраженно вздохнул. Еще чуть-чуть — и он доберется до своих комнат, и Хакса можно будет не слушать. Скорее бы.

Все эти переговоры грозили стать настоящим испытанием его терпения. И если оно уже сейчас оказалось на пределе, то что будет дальше?

— Вы забываетесь.

— И все же рекомендую вам сменить модель поведения. Так Первый Орден ничего не добьется.

— Вы вроде не дурак, — заметил Кайло. — Да и я тоже. Неужели вы думаете, что во время переговоров, а не бесполезного набивания желудка в угоду королю Тариде, я буду вести себя точно так же?

— Я уже ни в чем не уверен.

— О звезды. Найдите кого-то другого, кому будете капать на мозги. Все пройдет так, как нужно, и без ваших попыток наставить меня на путь истинный.

Он почти дошел. Еще чуть-чуть…

— Судя по тому, как вы себя вели… — начал Хакс, но Кайло уже достиг дверей и быстро нырнул внутрь комнат, тут же закрываясь прямо у него перед носом. — Верховный Лидер!

Голос Хакса теперь звучал приглушенно, и Кайло прислонился спиной к дверям, едва не сползая по ним. Отлично. Здесь Хакс его не достанет, а возле комнат вечно ошиваться не сможет. И чем быстрее он уйдет, тем лучше.

— Вы ведете себя как ребенок!

— Ага, конечно, — пробормотал Кайло. В дверь ударили сначала кулаком, потом ногой, и створки ощутимо дрогнули. Пришлось повысить голос: — Идите готовиться к переговорам, генерал! Не тратьте время попусту!

В дверь ударили еще пару раз, но потом все затихло. Кайло прислушался: вроде в коридоре прозвучало эхо удаляющихся шагов.

Интересно, сколько спокойных минут у него осталось?

Он потер переносицу и опустился в кресло. Отдохнуть перед словесной баталией ему точно не помешает.


	2. 1. «Мы счастливы в браке. И только посмей не согласиться!»

Когда в двери деликатно постучали, Кайло с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не заблокировать их еще и Силой. И только потом сообразил, что так робко Хакс стучать бы не стал.

Он скорее привел бы с собой штурмовиков и приказал им вынести дверь. Возможно, вместе со стеной, если бы Кайло продолжал упорствовать. И уж точно не ждал бы терпеливо, пока тот соизволит ответить.

Поэтому, спустя минуту тишины, Кайло уверился: под дверью стоял не Хакс. Но открывать все равно не спешил: он все еще оставлял небольшую вероятность, что тот решил взять его измором. Или хитростью. Или и тем, и другим одновременно.

— Верховный Лидер? — раздался звонкий голос из коридора после еще одной минуты попыток Кайло притвориться, что в комнатах никого нет. — Вы готовы? Я пришла сопроводить вас в зал совещаний.

Вероятно, одна из многочисленных служанок. Кайло резко поднялся с кресла и шагнул к дверям, открывая их.

На пороге стояла принцесса. Не та, рядом с которой он сидел, насколько Кайло мог судить. Та была… ниже. 

— Готов, — ответил он.

Принцесса чего-то ждала от него, и Кайло со вздохом предложил ей руку. Лицо девчонки тут же озарила победная улыбка, и она взяла его под локоть.

Кайло надеялся, что она не станет болтать, но у этих принцесс, похоже, язык был без костей. Или им по этикету полагалось развлекать гостей разговорами. В любом случае, это раздражало. Он хотел дойти до зала в тишине, а не слушая пространные рассуждения о красоте дворца Тида.

— У вас служанок не хватает? — перебил он ее в какой-то момент.

— С чего вы так решили, Верховный Лидер? — Принцесса повернула к нему голову и чуть склонила ее набок.

— Вас же отправили меня… сопровождать.

— Это знак глубочайшего почтения, — гордо сообщила принцесса. — Не можем же мы доверить столь важного гостя служанкам.

— Знаете, как почтить меня еще… глубже?

— Я вся внимание, Верховный Лидер.

— Замолчать.

Принцесса вздернула подбородок, но действительно утихомирилась. Только рука, цепляющаяся за локоть, напряглась. Впрочем, Кайло это устраивало.

Теперь у него появилась возможность собраться с мыслями.

Но долго молчать принцесса не умела.

— Вы, наверное, знаете, что вас боятся, — заметила она, и Кайло едва не скрипнул зубами.

— Знаю.

— Но не я, — решительно продолжила принцесса. — Не верю, что вы такой ужасный, каким вас расписывают. Я знаю, что вы…

— Я монстр, — оборвал ее Кайло. — Не придумывайте себе ерунды. Лучше бойтесь.

— Не может быть монстра с таким лицом. Вы очень красивы, Верховный Лидер.

Что за упрямая девица?

Кайло скривился и остановился. Крепко схватил принцессу за руку — так, чтобы это ощущалось неприятно и почти болезненно, — и развернул ее к себе лицом.

— Не стройте себе иллюзий, — процедил он. — Я могу одним движением руки передавить вашу нежную шейку, если захочу. Не стоит меня недооценивать.

— Но вы этого не сделаете, — принцесса вскинула голову, глядя ему в глаза. — Я знаю, что в глубине души вы тонко чувствующий и ранимый. Нужно просто… раскрыть вас. И я бы хотела это сделать, если бы вы мне позволили.

— Не искушайте меня, — предупредил Кайло и чуть сжал пальцы свободной руки. Глаза принцессы расширились: она наверняка почувствовала, как невидимая ладонь аккуратно придавила ее шею. — Кто бы ни рассказал вам эти глупые сказки о том, что монстра можно превратить в принца любовью, он лгал. Такого не бывает. И вы только загоните себя в могилу такими попытками. Вы меня поняли?

Принцесса кивнула, наверняка цветом лица сравнявшись с белилами на коже. Кайло отпустил ее и зашагал дальше. Она догнала его и снова осторожно взяла за локоть.

Кайло с удовлетворением отметил, что она замялась, прежде чем это сделать.

— Может, вы и монстр, — после паузы снова начала принцесса. — Но не для меня.

Кайло раздраженно вздохнул.

— Если вы не замолчите, я стану монстром специально и лично для вас, — предупредил он. — Я не настроен на душеспасительные разговоры.

Ну, хотя бы такая формулировка до нее дошла: остаток пути они проделали в гробовом молчании. Но сосредоточиться на переговорах не получалось: Кайло гадал, откуда у этой девчонки такая дурь в голове и кто сказал ей, что подобные подкаты сработают. Несла какую-то чушь и думала, что это растопит его сердце.

А ведь на идиотку не походила: говорила складно и порой довольно разумно.

Когда они вошли в зал для совещаний, принцесса наконец-то отпустила его локоть и присела на диване рядом с тремя своими сестрами. Здесь, похоже, собралась вся королевская семья: по правую руку от короля Тариды сидела его жена, оттеснив главного советника.

Кайло устроился на своем месте — прямо напротив короля — и поймал взгляд Хакса, расположившегося слева. 

— А вы учитесь манерам, — едва слышно произнес тот.

Кайло криво усмехнулся. Знал бы Хакс, как он разговаривал с принцессой, — быстро сменил бы мнение. Но рассказывать ему об этом не стоило. Кайло не был уверен, что выдержит, если ему снова начнут читать нотации. 

— С вашего позволения начнем, раз все собрались, — проговорил король Тарида.

— Начнем, — согласился Кайло. — И, чтобы не тратить и мое, и ваше время на бесполезные церемонии: ваши требования?

— Верховный Лидер… — едва слышно процедил Хакс.

Понятно. Его опять ждут нотации вместо благодарности. Зато они сэкономят время.

Король Тарида откашлялся, а его жена чуть скривила губы. Кайло усмехнулся, глядя ей в глаза, и она поспешно опустила ресницы.

— Раз вы настаиваете… — пробормотал Тарида и снова прокашлялся. — Первое условие: Набу должна сохранить свой статус независимой планеты. Мы готовы подчиняться Первому Ордену, но на… особом положении.

— Дальше.

— Второе условие: планета сохраняет свою культуру. 

— Оно проистекает из первого, — заметил Кайло.

— Верно, Верховный Лидер. Наши вековые традиции дороги нам, и мы не хотим ничего менять. Планета должна сохраниться в том виде и в том культурном пласте, в которых она находится сейчас.

— И третье.

— Третье условие носит… деликатный характер, — подобрал слово Тарида. — Вы уже познакомились с моими дочерьми. Для укрепления союза между Набу и Первым Орденом вы должны жениться на одной из них. 

Вот же наглец. Кайло прищурился и окинул взглядом сидящих на диване девиц, а затем — их отца. Нонсенс. Он не собирался жениться, и уж тем более — на какой-то подсунутой ему принцесске.

Но это было самое щадящее условие, и все выглядело бы странно, удовлетвори он первым двум и откажись от последнего. Стоило действовать тоньше. И, хоть Кайло и хотелось пойти напролом и просто отказать королю, он решил поступить иначе.

— К сожалению, — с фальшивой печалью в голосе произнес он, — выполнение последнего условия невозможно. Я уже женат.

— Тогда почему ваша супруга не присутствует на переговорах? — поинтересовалась жена Тариды. — Простите, но я не вижу здесь этой многоуважаемой леди.

— Потому что это не супруга, а супруг, — терпеливо произнес Кайло и почувствовал, как острый локоть ударил его в бок. Хакс. Ну, вот и поможет. — И он сидит рядом со мной. Да, милый?

Он повернулся к Хаксу и успел поймать на его лице выражение удивления. Впрочем, тот быстро справился с ним. Только в легком прищуре сквозила злость.

— Верховный Лидер, — начал он. — Не стоит…

— Стоит, стоит, — перебил Кайло. — Я устал скрывать наш брак. Самое время объявить о нем.

В порыве вдохновения он притянул Хакса к себе за пояс и звонко чмокнул в щеку. На того было приятно посмотреть: искреннее недоумение с нотками возмущения сквозили в каждом движении. Кайло видел, что Хакс с удовольствием отпихнул бы его от себя, но не мог, потому что тогда переговоры бы сорвались.

— Позвольте представить вам моего горячо любимого супруга, — торжественно объявил Кайло, продолжая держать руку у него на поясе, — генерала Хакса.

— Как же зовут генерала, Верховный Лидер? — вежливо спросил король Тарида. 

А вот с этим были проблемы. Кайло привык, что Хакс был Хаксом. Или «генералом». Имя как-то давно уже вылетело из головы, если вообще когда-либо в ней было.

— Я не люблю, когда меня зовут по имени, — пришел Хакс на помощь. Произнес он это чопорно и высокомерно. — Достаточно просто «Хакс».

— Нам бы для протокола, — развел руками Тарида. — Верховный Лидер?

Крифф.

— Его зовут… — Кайло показательно закашлялся, будто поперхнулся, и Хакс от души хлопнул его по спине — так, что чуть легкие не выбил. И успел во время этого наклониться и шепнуть на ухо:

— Армитаж.

— Кхм, Армитаж, — повторил Кайло и на секунду зажмурился. — Генерал Армитаж Хакс.

— Чудесное имя, — протянул король Тарида. — И как долго вы в браке?

Ну да, о деталях он не подумал. Но всегда же можно сочинять на ходу, так?

— Пять лет, — ответил Кайло, — любви и счастья.

Хакс посмотрел на него как на идиота. И что ему не нравится, интересно?

— Но, по нашим сведениям, вы стали частью Первого Ордена чуть больше пяти лет назад, — заметил Тарида, бросив взгляд в датапад.

— Это была любовь с первого взгляда, — нашелся Кайло. — Знаете, так бывает. Посмотришь в эти глаза — и между вами пробегает напряжение. А потом вы жить друг без друга не можете.

— Уж точно, напряжение, — пробормотал Хакс, и настал черед Кайло пихать его локтем в бок.

— И как же вам удалось скрыть такое знаменательное событие? — поинтересовалась жена Тариды. Надо было все-таки узнать, как ее зовут. В отместку.

А заодно и придумать, как ответить на щекотливый вопрос.

— Мы женились по мандалорскому обычаю, — со вздохом произнес Хакс, когда молчание совсем затянулось. Ладно, он хотя бы помогал, а не мешал.

Впрочем, выбора у него не оставалось — победа в переговорах была им необходима.

— Да? — с сомнением спросил король.

— Одна клятва — и мы уже в браке, — пояснил Хакс.

— Не хотели тянуть, — подхватил Кайло. — Да и церемонии мы оба не любим. Армитаж…

— Верховный Лидер, — предупреждающе проговорил Хакс.

— Армитаж любит скромность и умеренность, — все равно закончил Кайло. — Военные привычки неистребимы.

— Я же просил: просто Хакс, — процедил тот.

Кайло посмотрел ему в глаза и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Не злись, солнышко, — проворковал он. — Ты же знаешь, мне так нравится твое имя.

В глазах Хакса плескалось отвращение, да и смотрел он так, будто Кайло нес полную ахинею. Ну, на самом деле, конечно, так и было. Но надо же как-то выкручиваться.

— Так что, увы, — закончил Кайло свою мысль, — свадьбы с принцессой не выйдет. Разводиться я не намерен. Но оставшиеся два условия готов удовлетворить.

Король переглянулся с женой и после паузы произнес:

— Нам нужно подумать и обсудить это. А пока я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы — и ваш супруг — были нашими гостями. Мы дадим ответ через стандартную неделю.

Стандартную неделю? 

Король явно издевался. Кайло уже открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, насколько тот не прав, но на его ногу наступили.

Опять Хакс.

— Верховный Лидер принимает ваше предложение, — быстро произнес он, и Кайло поморщился.

— Я прикажу приготовить вам совместную комнату, — улыбнулся Тарида. — Нехорошо столь любящим супругам расставаться.

— Разумеется, — процедил Хакс.

— Тогда закончим, — подытожил Тарида. — И продолжим через стандартную неделю.

Кайло кивнул и поднялся. 

— Надеюсь, ваше решение будет верным, — бросил он напоследок с ноткой угрозы. Заметил, что Хакс смотрел на него как-то уж очень нехорошо, и поспешил покинуть зал, надеясь, что его не станут догонять и отчитывать.

Впрочем, избавиться от нотаций все равно бы не удалось. Кайло был уверен: Хакс не слишком радовался его попытке выйти сухим из воды и не жениться. Точнее, тому, что его в это вмешали. И вряд ли он станет молчать.

Но Кайло хотя бы мог оттянуть момент, прежде чем Хакс начнет высказывать ему все, что думает. И он намеревался это сделать.

Запереться в комнате не вышло. Слуги уже сновали, перенося его вещи, и вскоре Кайло остался в абсолютно пустых покоях.

И он совсем не удивился, когда на пороге показалась третья принцесса, имени которой он опять не помнил.

— Давайте только без лишних разговоров, — предупредил он, поднимаясь с кресла. — Сопровождайте меня молча.

Кайло подал принцессе руку, и они вышли из комнаты. Эта девица была постарше прочих и, слава Силе, умела молчать. За весь путь до новых покоев она не сказала ни слова — только жалась к нему как-то слишком тесно и теребила пальцами его рукав. Это изрядно раздражало.

Видимо, король Тарида велел своим дочкам не оставлять попыток склеить его, и эта принцесса решила действовать совсем прямо. Интересно, она ждала, что Кайло на это купится? Их папаше следовало бы заняться образованием дочерей и изъять все эти любовные голороманы, что так популярны у половозрелых девиц.

Но Кайло повезло: от дальнейших прижиманий принцессы его спасло присутствие Хакса в их теперь общих покоях. Увидев его, девица с неохотой, но все же отстранилась от Кайло и душераздирающе вздохнула.

— Ты уже тут, милый, — сладким голосом произнес Кайло и, чтобы закрепить результат, выпустил руку принцессы и обнял Хакса за плечи. Тот незамедлительно пихнул его локтем — слава Силе, незаметно для окружающих. Но Кайло намек понял и отпустил.

Принцесса так и стояла на пороге, завороженно глядя на них.

— Ваше Высочество? — спросил Хакс.

— Ее Высочество уже уходит, — с нажимом произнес Кайло, — и оставляет нас насладиться компанией друг друга, верно?

— Да, — пискнула принцесса.

— Жаль, — тихо вздохнул Хакс, но принцесса, подобрав юбки, уже исчезла за дверьми.

Стоя рядом с ним, Кайло следил за тем, как уходят и слуги — они, похоже, тоже восприняли его слова как руководство к действию. Предчувствие, что грядет нечто весьма неприятное, не покидало его — наоборот, становилось только сильнее. Может быть, потому, что Хакс неустанно сверлил его неприязненным взглядом.

Когда двери закрылись и они остались в компании друг друга, Хакс начал:

— Позвольте спросить, Верховный Лидер…

— Не позволяю, — перебил его Кайло, надеясь, что этого хватит.

Но нет.

— Я все равно спрошу, — не обещающим ничего хорошего голосом продолжил Хакс. — С чего вы решили, что эта ваша идея такая замечательная?

— А разве нет? — ни на что особо не надеясь, спросил Кайло.

— И какого ситха вы решили вовлечь в нее меня?

— Вы рядом сидели.

— Ах, рядом сидел, — язвительно проговорил Хакс. — Чтобы вы знали — меня даже Пьюви поздравил с удачным браком. Удачным! — Хакс скривился. — Если бы это произошло на самом деле, я бы сразу застрелился.

— Между прочим, генерал, — Кайло почувствовал себя оскорбленным, — я завидный жених. За меня даже принцесс сватают.

— Это потому что король Тарида не знает вас так, как я, — парировал Хакс. — Пообщайся он с вами с мое — срочно отправил бы своих принцесс на Джакку, чтобы, не дай Сила, даже намека на свадьбу не было.

— Вы преувеличиваете.

— О, поверьте мне, я преуменьшаю. И я отказываюсь принимать участие в этом безумии. Делайте что хотите, Верховный Лидер.

— Вам придется, — мрачно ответил Кайло.

— С чего бы это?

— Во-первых, это приказ.

Хакс посмотрел на него уничтожающим взглядом, но промолчал, и Кайло, приободрившись, продолжил:

— Во-вторых, я в любом случае не собираюсь жениться. И если мой план провалится — Набу не перейдет к Первому Ордену. Вы этого хотите?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Ну, раз разумеется, то вы поддержите эту игру на публику и всеми силами будете доказывать, что мы счастливы в браке.

«И только посмей не согласиться», — мысленно добавил Кайло, но вслух говорить не стал — это было бы уже чересчур.

— Я вас понял, — процедил Хакс.

— И ваш ответ?

— Я поддержу эту вашу идиотскую игру. — Хакс скривил губы. — Но только на публике.

— Большего мне от вас и не нужно.

Хакс мрачно кивнул и подошел к окну, разглядывая панораму ночного Тида. Кайло решил временно оставить его в покое — судя по всему, Хакс был вне себя от злости, а портить хрупкий мир, который он наладил с трудом, не хотелось. 

Вместо этого он решил изучить покои, в которых они проведут неделю.

Сдвоенные комнаты были пышно обставлены. Золотые вставки неизбежно напоминали о Сноуке, и Кайло невольно поморщился. Стены были обиты светло-голубой мягкой тканью, тяжелые портьеры закрывали окна и выход на балкон.

Вторая комната оказалась спальней. Кровать, на которой им с Хаксом предстояло спать, была до странности большой и занимала почти все место. В глубине спальни обнаружился гардероб, напоминавший по размерам отдельную комнату. Ну да. У набуанцев наверняка было множество сменных нарядов, и они ожидали от гостей того же.

Кайло задумчиво замер возле кровати и пощупал матрас. Мягкий, наверняка в нем потонуть можно.

Все слишком отличалось от той обстановки, к которой он привык. 

— Я с вами спать не буду, — послышался голос Хакса из-за спины. Кайло даже не стал оборачиваться.

— Я вас и не заставляю, — ответил он. — Да только кровать тут одна.

— Мне достаточно и дивана.

— Как знаете, — ответил Кайло и стянул с плеча плащ, а следом за ним принялся снимать и тунику.

— Кхм, — кашлянул Хакс за его спиной, и Кайло обернулся. — Вы могли бы и подождать, пока я выйду.

— Будто вы чего-то подобного никогда не видели.

— На ваше «подобное» я предпочел бы не смотреть.

— Не смотрите, — разрешил Кайло. — Идите на свой диван и пилите там сами себя.

Хакс оскорбленно фыркнул и, чеканя шаг, вышел из спальни. Кайло небрежно швырнул тунику в открытый гардероб, снял сапоги и штаны и забрался на кровать.

Да, действительно, потонуть можно.

Он устроился щекой на подушке и на секунду поймал себя на мысли, что ему интересно, как будет выглядеть Хакс без всех этих своих слоев формы. Не будет же он спать в ней?

Хотя Хакс мог, если бы счел это необходимым. 

Кайло помотал головой и закрыл глаза. Какая разница? Пусть ютится на своем диване, в форме или без. Главное — чтобы играл свою роль и поменьше капал на мозги.

Да только Кайло предчувствовал, что его надежды обратятся прахом. По крайней мере, с этим «поменьше» — точно.


	3. 2. «Не безобразие, а исполнение супружеского долга»

Кайло проснулся с неясным ощущением присутствия кого-то чужого и лишнего в комнате.

Сперва он решил, что так отреагировал на Хакса, но тогда бы он проснулся гораздо раньше. Или вообще не смог бы заснуть. Нет, Хакс лишним ему не казался, и уже одно это должно было насторожить.

Но, чем разбираться в себе, ему гораздо больше хотелось узнать, кто же конкретно нарушил его сон.

Он открыл глаза: по спальне деловито сновал слуга, стараясь ступать тихо. Кайло почувствовал досаду: разработанный сценарий был на грани провала. А все потому, что Хакс заупрямился и решил спать на диване. 

Кайло поморщился, зевнул и, быстро поднявшись с постели, пошел в смежную комнату. Он мог все исправить, и уже знал, как.

Весьма вероятно, что Хаксу его план не понравится, но, в конце концов, во всем этом виноват был именно он, и кому, как не ему, пожинать плоды своих ошибок?

Кайло подошел к дивану: Хакс спал, накрывшись шинелью. Длинные ноги на диван не уместились, и он закинул их на подлокотник. Щиколотка торчала на виду, и Кайло невольно задержал на ней взгляд.

Кто ж знал, что у генерала будут такие изящные ножки.

Он сел рядом и устроил ладонь у Хакса на пояснице, надеясь, что от такого однозначного жеста слугу как ветром сдует. Оглянулся через плечо: не удалось.

Значит, точно шпион.

Хакс пошевелился под его рукой и резко развернулся. Сила тут же забила тревогу, и Кайло поспешил прижать его к дивану, перехватив на всякий случай и руки.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — сообщил он нежно. По крайней мере, надеялся, что так оно и прозвучало. Хакс смотрел на него мрачно и ничуть не сонно. — Я опять слишком много вертелся?

Кайло чуть дернул подбородком в сторону слуги — этого должно было хватить, чтобы Хакс понял, в чем дело. Тот стрельнул взглядом в сторону и тяжело вздохнул.

— Еще и храпел, — добавил он.

— Прости, — виновато произнес Кайло. Все это действительно походило на абсурд, но иного выхода у них не оставалось. — Я готов загладить свою вину.

Хакс вздернул брови. Вероятно, это означало «не заигрывайся», но наглого шпиона нужно было прогнать, а Кайло не мог придумать другого способа, кроме как разыграть непристойную ситуацию. Не станет же слуга торчать в комнатах и ждать, пока они займутся сексом?

Оставалось только надеяться, что Хакс его не убьет за такое. И не начнет нудить.

Последнего уж точно лучше бы избежать.

Кайло осторожно выпустил руку Хакса и демонстративно повел ладонью по его боку, подбираясь к бедру, спрятанному под шинелью. Хакс сжал зубы так, что заходили желваки, и прищурился, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение.

— Подыграйте, — прошипел Кайло, склонившись к его уху.

— Идите к хаттовой матери, — процедил Хакс в ответ.

Но все-таки послушался: закинул свободную руку ему на шею и сжал пальцы в волосах. Сильно и крепко — стало немного больно, но Кайло решил, что потерпеть можно.

— Пойдем на кровать, м? — спросил он достаточно громко, чтобы слуга услышал. И добавил в порыве вдохновения: — Я соскучился по твоей заднице.

Рука в волосах сжалась еще крепче, и Кайло зажмурился.

Но цель оправдала средства: хлопнула дверь, а шагов больше не было слышно. Похоже, они остались одни.

Хакс, по всей видимости, пришел к тому же выводу, потому что рука на волосах разжалась, а через мгновение в грудь Кайло уперлись ладони. 

Он мигом отстранился и сел, потирая затылок.

— Вы, — начал Хакс. — Вы… что вы вообще себе позволяете?

— Могу спросить то же у вас, — огрызнулся Кайло. — Вы мне чуть клок волос не выдрали.

— Не я начал это… безобразие.

— Не безобразие, — поправил Кайло, — а исполнение супружеского долга. И вообще вы должны быть благодарны. Если бы не я, вам бы дольше пришлось изображать взаимность.

— Благодарен? — язвительно переспросил Хакс. — Вы издеваетесь?

— Шпион бы не ушел, если бы я не начал…

— Шпион бы ушел, если бы вы просто сказали ему об этом! — не выдержал Хакс.

Крифф. А ведь он был прав.

— Может быть, — нехотя ответил Кайло. — Но я не хотел рисковать.

Хакс покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул, будто имел дело с сумасшедшим. Кайло стало обидно: в конце концов, он действовал по ситуации и принимал решения на ходу. Неудивительно, что в такой щекотливый момент ему и не пришел в голову самый простой вариант.

— Все вам не нравится, — пробормотал он.

— А должно? — ехидно спросил Хакс. — Я бы посмотрел на вас, начнись у вас утро так замечательно.

— А вы и смотрели, — огрызнулся Кайло. — Я тоже особой радости не испытывал, трогая ваши щуплые ноги.

— Ничего они не щуплые, — возмутился Хакс.

Кайло хмыкнул и кинул демонстративный взгляд на торчащую из-под шинели щиколотку.

Может, он немного привирал. Нет, радости, конечно, он не испытывал, но генеральское бедро было довольно приятным на ощупь. Да и вообще все это казалось довольно… интригующим.

И если Хакс не хотел смотреть на него в минимуме одежды, то Кайло, пожалуй, был не против разглядеть его без всех защитных слоев. Разумеется, исключительно в целях получения информации.

Ну, может быть, и не только, но об этом он старался не думать.

— И почему это вы соскучились по заднице? — продолжил возмущаться Хакс. — Сверху должен быть я.

Кайло скептически посмотрел на него, и Хакс добавил:

— Теоретически.

— А практически были бы снизу, — ответил Кайло.

— С чего бы это?

— С того, что я — Верховный Лидер.

Хакс поморщился и заметил:

— Статусом такое не решается.

— Это у вас не решается. А у меня — очень даже.

— Вот поэтому я бы никогда на вас не женился.

— Больно надо, — буркнул Кайло.

— Ну, раз больно надо, то, может, уйдете уже куда-нибудь? — поинтересовался Хакс. — Я не горю желанием демонстрировать вам свои «щуплые ноги».

Кайло прищурился:

— Стесняетесь?

— Нет, — фыркнул Хакс. — Мы с вами в недостаточно близких отношениях для такого.

— Мы женаты.

— В ваших фантазиях мы женаты, — бросил Хакс. — Идите. Мне нужно в освежитель.

Звучало это так, будто он не собирался принимать никаких возражений. Кайло подавил желание продолжить спорить и поднялся с дивана.

В спальне он сел на кровать и прислушался. Зашуршала ткань шинели, затем послышались звуки шагов. Хлопнула дверь освежителя — резко и громко. Похоже, Хакс был изрядно раздражен. И торопился.

Неужели настолько любил чистоту?

Теперь, когда Хакс заперся в освежителе, Кайло стал свободен в перемещениях. Он вернулся в смежную комнату: шинель так и лежала на диване.

Почему-то именно она навела его на мысль, рухнувшую на него как гром среди ясного неба. И ее требовалось немедленно прояснить.

Он шагнул к двери освежителя и позвал:

— Генерал Хакс!

Послышалась сдавленная ругань. Значит, его слова не заглушились.

— С каких это пор вы теоретизируете, кто из нас будет сверху? — спросил Кайло, надеясь, что вопрос прозвучал достаточно громко. Тогда у Хакса не будет шанса отвертеться от ответа.

— Вы можете оставить меня в покое хоть на секунду? — услышал он. Голос у Хакса был злой и звучал так, словно он цедил слова сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ответите — оставлю.

Молчание.

— Хакс! — снова позвал Кайло.

— Какая вам разница? — сдавленно ответил тот после паузы.

— Мне нужно знать, — упрямо проговорил Кайло.

— Зачем?

— Вы можете ответить нормально, а не вопросом? — возмутился он.

— О, крифф… — звучало еще сдавленнее. — Нет.

— Чем вы там занимаетесь? — поинтересовался Кайло. У него зародились подозрения, что Хакс не просто мылся и теперь отчаянно пытался скрыть, что бы он там ни делал.

Ответа не было, и он ударил кулаком в дверь:

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы я зашел и проверил?

— У вас вообще есть хоть какие-то рамки приличия и уважения к личному пространству? — возмущенно спросил Хакс.

— Нет.

— Я вас ненавижу, — на выдохе произнес Хакс, а спустя пару секунд стих и шум ультразвуковой очистки.

Шорох ткани едва слышался за дверьми, но Кайло сумел его уловить. Значит, Хакс одевался. План сложился быстро: Кайло дождется, когда Хакс выйдет из освежителя, и припрет его к стене. Если понадобится, то буквально.

Пусть ответит на вопрос, раз проговорился.

Но прошли долгие минуты, а Хакс и не думал возвращаться в комнату. Ожидание раздражало. Кайло устал мерить шагами короткий отрезок пространства у двери, и у него появилось подозрение, что Хакс специально мариновал его.

— Вы там застряли? — спросил Кайло, вновь ударив кулаком в дверь. — Помощь не нужна?

— Имейте терпение, — спокойно ответил Хакс.

— Иметь я лучше кого-нибудь другого буду, — парировал Кайло. — Выходите!

— Нет.

Кайло замер, а затем осторожно шагнул еще ближе к двери. Может, выбить ее?

— Вы до скончания времен собираетесь сидеть в освежителе? — поинтересовался он. — Неужели прячетесь от меня?

— Конечно нет, — тут же произнес Хакс. — Представьте, мне нужно время, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Кайло раздраженно выдохнул и прижал ладони к поверхности.

— Вы и так будете криффово безупречны, так что заканчивайте.

— С каких это пор, — голос у Хакса был ехидным, — вы считаете меня безупречным?

А вот теперь Хакс его подловил. Кайло беззвучно выругался и потянулся в Силе к замку, осторожно проворачивая его. Если Хакс не хочет выходить добровольно, он сам его вытащит. Нельзя же так над ним издеваться и тянуть время?

— Я готов принять вместо ответа молчание, но того же хочу и от вас, — продолжил Хакс. Кайло осторожно толкнул открывшуюся дверь и шагнул внутрь.

Хакс стоял у зеркала и сосредоточенно втирал лосьон в чисто выбритые щеки. Кайло тихо шагнул так, чтобы оставаться вне поля зрения.

Когда он оказался у Хакса за спиной, тот как раз поднял взгляд на отражение. И тихо вскрикнул — видимо, его появление было слишком неожиданным.

Кайло широко ухмыльнулся, окидывая его взглядом в зеркале. Волосы Хакс еще не успел уложить как следует, и одна прядь непривычно свисала у лба. Такой — неидеальный, почти домашний, хоть и успевший надеть форму — он вызывал стойкое ощущение, будто что-то пошло не так и мир вот-вот собирался разрушиться.

А еще Хакс казался гораздо более открытым, чем обычно.

— Вы точно издеваетесь, — сердито констатировал тот, разрушая волшебство.

— А вас, оказывается, легко испугать, — усмехнулся Кайло.

— Катитесь к хаттовой матери, — пожелал Хакс. Похоже, вполне искренне. — Убедились, в чем хотели убедиться?

На самом деле нет. Хакс не творил ничего сверхординарного и предосудительного, а действительно приводил себя в порядок. А жаль. Возможно, если бы Кайло поймал его за чем-то запретным, нашел бы рычаг влияния на него.

И смог бы останавливать нескончаемые потоки нравоучений.

Кайло внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Хакс выверенным движением убирает выбившуюся прядь и укладывает волосы гелем. Тот поначалу терпел молча и делал вид, что этого не замечает, но все-таки не выдержал:

— Вы долго собираетесь как тень стоять за моей спиной?

— Сколько потребуется, — мстительно ответил Кайло. Хакс раздраженно фыркнул и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Я буду поддерживать ваш идиотский спектакль только в том случае, если вы не будете себя так вести.

— Как «так»? — поинтересовался Кайло, глядя ему в глаза.

— Раздражающе, — процедил Хакс.

— Насколько я знаю, во мне вас раздражает все.

— Не все. — Хакс тяжело вздохнул. — Но многое. Например, ваше навязчивое присутствие и нежелание оставить меня наедине с собой.

— Мы женаты, — напомнил Кайло, — и должны ловить каждый момент наедине друг с другом.

Хакс дернул уголком губ и потер переносицу — устало, будто проснулся не полчаса, а сутки назад. 

— Вы же понимаете, что это все — условность, которую вы сами придумали?

— Ага. — Кайло усмехнулся. — И вам придется этой условности следовать.

— Во что я ввязался… — пробормотал Хакс. Видимо, Кайло его совсем достал.

Доводить генерала не входило в его планы, и он решил тактически отступить. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле: Кайло сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, и только после этого развернулся и вышел из освежителя.

— И что это значит? — Голос Хакса нагнал его в тот момент, когда он уже сел на диван.

— Пытаюсь вас не раздражать, — крикнул Кайло в ответ. — Вы же этого хотели?

Странно, но Хакс промолчал, хоть Кайло и ждал, что тот съязвит или начнет отчитывать. За что, правда, он не знал, но это было бы вполне в духе Хакса. 

Видимо, он предпринял верный шаг. Стоило взять на заметку. В конце концов, Кайло не хотел превращать в ад их совместное времяпрепровождение. Эту неделю он хотел провести по возможности мирно и без раздражающих факторов вроде постоянного недовольства Хакса, которое тот обязательно выплеснул бы на него. 

Кайло понимал, что генерала мало что остановит, если он все-таки захочет выразить неудовлетворение его поведением, и собирался свести шансы подобного исхода к минимуму.

Им и так придется непросто, поэтому стоит попытаться пойти друг другу на уступки.

Кайло это осознавал, но вот насчет Хакса уверенности не испытывал.

А тот как раз вышел из освежителя — как всегда, идеальный до зубовного скрежета. Кайло окинул его взглядом и поднялся.

Хакс тут же замер, настороженно посмотрев на него.

— Опять собираетесь донимать меня? — поинтересовался он.

— Больно надо, — отмахнулся Кайло. — Не вам одному нужно «привести себя в порядок».

Он проскользнул мимо Хакса, едва задев плечом, и исчез за дверьми освежителя. В отличие от своего «супруга», он не тратил так много времени на внешний лоск. Он быстро провел ультразвуковую очистку, умылся, побрился, слегка пригладил волосы, растрепанные после сна, и вернулся в комнату — чтобы тут же исчезнуть в спальне.

Переодевшись, Кайло тихо появился в дверях и принялся наблюдать за Хаксом. Тот сосредоточенно смотрел в датапад и набирал на нем что-то. Наверняка занимался приказами и запросами, поступившими с «Финализатора», дрейфовавшего на орбите Набу.

— На завтрак придется идти вместе, — негромко проговорил Кайло. Хакс даже головы не поднял — только едва заметно кивнул.

Где же возражения и ремарки, что он не испытывает восторга от подобных перспектив?

Видимо, Хакс пришел к тому же выводу, что и Кайло. И слава Силе: одному поддерживать относительно комфортную для обоих атмосферу было бы тяжело.

Кайло шагнул к дивану и протянул руку. Хакс все-таки поднял взгляд и посмотрел сначала на ладонь — с недоумением, — а потом ему в глаза.

— Вы мне руку подаете? — Хакс вздернул бровь, всем своим видом показывая, насколько неудачной оказалась идея.

— Конечно, — кивнул Кайло. — Как горячо любимому супругу, с которым сейчас отправлюсь в обеденный зал. А горячо любимый супруг с удовольствием примет ее и оградит меня от посягательств принцесс.

Хакс покачал головой, выключил датапад и, поправив перчатку, ухватился за его ладонь, легко поднимаясь с дивана. Кайло уверенно переплел с ним пальцы и сжал руку — чуть крепче, чем следовало бы. 

— Чтобы не возникло вопросов, — пояснил он. — И не отходите от меня никуда. 

— Конечно, не отойду, — согласился Хакс. — Вы же в меня как клещ вцепились.

Опять ехидничал.

Кайло чуть ослабил хватку и потянул Хакса за собой из покоев. Тот не пытался вырваться и шагал бок о бок с ним, и Кайло скосил взгляд: выражение лица было нечитаемым. Только губы оказались плотно сжаты и напряжены — будто Хакс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь гадость.

На повороте они чуть не столкнулись с четвертой принцессой. Та звонко ахнула и отскочила, приподняв юбки. Из-под подола показалась щиколотка, обтянутая чулком.

Кайло отметил, что у Хакса она смотрелась гораздо симпатичнее.

— А я как раз спешила, чтобы сопроводить вас на завтрак, Верховный Лидер, — сообщила девчонка, легким движением опустив юбку. Хакса она демонстративно игнорировала и смотрела только на Кайло — влажным взглядом с поволокой.

— Нас с Армитажем, вы хотели сказать? — уточнил Кайло.

— Не стоит… — начал Хакс, но он тут же перебил его:

— Стоит. Ваше Высочество, — обратился он к принцессе с легкими нотками угрозы, — не желаете ли исправить оплошность?

Принцесса залилась краской и стрельнула взглядом в Хакса. Кайло тоже посмотрел на него — на лице застыло выражение беспомощного недовольства.

— Ну?

— Прошу прощения, господин супруг Верховного Лидера, — проговорила она.

Хакс возмущенно кашлянул и негодующе посмотрел на Кайло. Будто он был виноват в том, что принцесса выпендривалась. 

— Не так, — произнес Кайло, сверля принцессу взглядом.

Девчонка стушевалась и опустила глаза. Но все-таки поклонилась Хаксу и, так и не подняв головы, проронила:

— Генерал Хакс, приношу свои извинения.

— Умница, — похвалил Кайло, прежде чем Хакс успел сказать хоть слово. — А теперь сопровождайте нас.

«Если уж без этого не обойтись», — добавил он про себя.

И снова крепко сжал ладонь Хакса, надеясь, что наглая принцесса, шедшая впереди, периодически будет оглядываться и наблюдать это свидетельство его занятости.

А на завтраке Кайло намеревался показать всем присутствующим, что ему точно не нужны никакие принцессы. И он уже знал, как это сделать.


	4. 3. «Ты же знаешь, мне тяжело сдерживаться»

Кайло признавался себе: его терзал смутный страх, что завтрак будет напоминать тот самый ужин, которым верхушку Первого Ордена встретили вчера. Он точно знал, что не выдержит очередную церемонию набивания желудка и бесконечную смену блюд.

Но, к его удивлению, в этот раз все было достаточно скромно — если сравнивать с прошлым вечером. Впрочем, весь цвет набуанского двора все равно собрался за столом.

Принцесса довела их до назначенных мест, отвесила церемонный полупоклон и, к неудовольствию Кайло, устроилась рядом. Он услышал скептический смешок и перевел взгляд на Хакса: тот усмехался уголком рта.

Кайло в ответ галантно отодвинул перед ним стул и поймал оскорбленный взгляд. Тем не менее, Хакс опустился на сиденье, пусть и с откровенно недовольным видом. Откровенно, по правде говоря, только для него: остальные наверняка видели беспристрастное выражение лица.

Но Кайло за пять лет совместной работы научился читать его эмоции, пусть и глубоко спрятанные. Уловить их и в этот раз не составило труда.

Хакс сам был виноват: нечего смеяться над его проблемами.

Кайло незаметно постарался сесть поближе к нему и подальше от принцессы. Та открыла уже было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, и он перешел к исполнению своего плана.

Хакс как раз собирался взять вилку, и Кайло поспешно перехватил его руку. Повернулся к нему всем корпусом и проговорил достаточно громко, чтобы слова долетели до ушей принцессы:

— Давай я тебя покормлю, милый?

Выражение лица Хакса на секунду сделалось нечитаемым, а ладонь в руке Кайло сжалась в кулак. Тот твердо посмотрел ему в глаза, надеясь, что он поймет: нужно, нет, просто необходимо подыграть.

Уголок рта Хакса дернулся, а губы сжались в тонкую нить.

— Пожалуйста? — мягко добавил Кайло.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хакс, и его голос, в отличие от слов, ничего хорошего не обещал.

Кайло широко улыбнулся и поспешно осмотрел стол. Недалеко от него как раз лежали сочные спелые ягоды янтарного оттенка, и он подхватил одну двумя пальцами. Снова повернулся к Хаксу и проворковал:

— Открой рот, любовь моя.

Выражение лица у Хакса стало совсем нечитаемым, и только на дне зрачков застыло отвращение. Кайло его понимал: самому было противно от всех этих нежностей, но иного выхода не было. Как иначе он сможет убедить этого криффового Тариду, что у него счастливый брак и ни на какую принцессу он своего супруга менять не собирается?

Тем не менее, несмотря на недовольство, Хакс чуть приоткрыл губы. Кайло тут же устроил между ними ягоду и протолкнул в рот, с нарочитой нежностью проведя пальцами по нижней губе.

Глаза Хакса вспыхнули возмущением, и Кайло ожидал, что тот прямо здесь и сейчас начнет его отчитывать. Но Хакс все же сумел взять себя в руки, и вместо этого с неожиданной игривостью втянул его пальцы в рот и слегка прикусил. 

Кайло моментально бросило в жар, а его член недвусмысленно дернулся. Он понимал, что Хакс мстит ему за все, что произошло утром, но такой способ уж точно был запрещенным и бесчеловечным.

Он уже раскрыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его: Хакс выпустил пальцы и наклонился к уху. Все это время с его губ не сходила сдержанная, холодная улыбка.

— Еще раз так сделаете — откушу к хаттовой матери, — прошипел он, обдав ухо горячим дыханием, и от этого стало только хуже. Кайло заерзал на сиденье и на всякий случай сдвинул колени, будто надеялся, что стояк от этого исчезнет.

Конечно, никуда он не подевался. А Хакс вновь выпрямился все с той же улыбкой и вежливо заметил:

— Очень вкусно.

— Еще? — отмер Кайло и подцепил вторую ягоду. Оставалось только надеяться, что Хакс не повторит тот же трюк. По правде говоря, у Кайло в этом не было уверенности, и он предпочел бы исключить вероятность и обойтись без этого цирка, но раз уж начал — надо закончить.

Хакс приподнял бровь, и это читалось как: «Да вы издеваетесь». У Кайло же такого даже в мыслях не появлялось. Ну, может быть, мелькнуло что-то похожее, но…

Ладно.

— Давай, — Кайло постарался улыбнуться нежно, но подозревал, что вместо этого получился оскал, — тебе же понравилось.

Хакс явно сдержал тяжелый вздох, но все-таки снова чуть приоткрыл рот. В этот раз Кайло запихнул в него ягоду по-быстрому и тут же убрал руку. Разве что задержался на долю секунды, когда пальцы вновь коснулись губ. 

Не смотреть на них оказалось не такой уж и простой задачей — особенно теперь, когда Кайло знал, какие они на ощупь. Чуть пересохшие, мягкие и упругие.

Вот же пуду банты.

— А теперь позволь мне поесть самому, — кротко проговорил Хакс, проглотив ягоду. — Иначе завтрак растянется на полдня.

В его голосе слышалась издевка, и нет, Кайло не показалась — она была явной, хоть разобрать ее мог только он. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кайло и уставился в собственную тарелку. Снова поерзал на стуле, пытаясь понять, как бы убрать этот криффов стояк, появившийся совсем не к месту.

С другой стороны… играть, так на все кредиты. Если принцессы и король с женой увидят, что у него стоит на Хакса от одного только кормления с рук, то поймут, что любые попытки его окучить бесполезны.

Но тогда стояк увидит Хакс, и это уже — проблема.

Ну и ситх с ним. Увидит и увидит. Что такого? Кайло тоже живой человек, у которого, между прочим, давно не было секса. Хакс обязан понимать, что его поступки тоже не проходят без последствий. Сам, в конце концов, и виноват.

И почему это Кайло вообще должен на него оглядываться?

Рядом кто-то кашлянул, и Кайло повернул голову. Зря — принцесса, таким образом привлекшая его внимание, тут же заулыбалась и проговорила, отрезая кусочек от плода:

— Никогда не пробовали шуура, Верховный Лидер?

— Нет.

— У них такой насыщенный вкус и сочная мякоть, — мечтательно заметила принцесса и подцепила отрезанную дольку вилкой. — Попробуйте.

И протянула ее Кайло. Тот посмотрел сначала на протянутую руку, потом на принцессу, и выразительно приподнял бровь, отдавая себе отчет в том, что этот жест перенял у Хакса.

Кстати, о Хаксе.

Он перехватил вилку у принцессы и снова повернулся к своему «супругу».

— Ее высочество очень хвалила шуура, любовь моя, — произнес он. — Хочешь?

«Вы снова за свое», — говорило выражение лица Хакса. Кайло прищурился, глядя на него, и Хакс закатил глаза, но все-таки ответил:

— Хочу.

Кайло протянул вилку, и Хакс все с тем же страдальческим выражением лица губами снял с нее дольку. 

— Благодарю, — кивнул Кайло, возвращая вилку явно разочарованной принцессе, и вновь поспешно повернулся к Хаксу. — Дашь и мне попробовать?

Он ходил по краю и прекрасно понимал это — равно как и то, что после такой сцены принцесса надолго потеряет охоту к нему приставать. И он надеялся, что это «надолго» продлится хотя бы до конца завтрака.

Хакс после его слов поперхнулся, и Кайло услужливо похлопал его по спине. Встретился с ним взглядом: в его глазах читалась вся нецензурная брань общегалактического.

— Пожалуйста, — с нажимом проговорил он.

Судя по тому, как Хакс дернул уголком рта, сейчас его единственным желанием осталось прикончить Кайло на месте. Но выбора у него не было.

Кайло, по крайней мере, не собирался его давать. Поэтому он склонился к Хаксу — гораздо ближе допустимого между ними — и коснулся губами губ.

Хакс спустя секунду промедления покорно открыл рот, глядя с такой злостью, что Кайло стало слегка не по себе. Тем не менее, он продолжил: прижался губами крепче и почувствовал, как Хакс языком протолкнул ему, слава звездам, непрожеванный кусочек шуура. 

Кайло думал, что они хотя бы создадут видимость поцелуя, но Хакс все испортил — тут же отстранился, посверлил его взглядом еще мгновение, а затем опустил глаза, потупившись. Выглядело так, будто он изрядно смущен.

Смущен он, конечно, не был — скорее, зол как голодный сарлакк. Но об этом, опять же, никто кроме Кайло не догадывался.

— Ты же знаешь, мне не по себе от публичного проявления чувств, — негромко проговорил Хакс — но так, чтобы слышали сидящие рядом.

Теперь он поставил Кайло в идиотское положение. Если он продолжит игру на публику, это будет выглядеть так, будто он Хакса не уважает и плевать хотел на его желания. А значит, и не очень-то любит, что, конечно же, даст в глазах Тариды больше шансов принцессам. 

Крифф.

Но он мог как-то это исправить.

— Ты же знаешь, мне тяжело сдерживаться, — с придыханием произнес Кайло и положил руку Хаксу на колено. — Ты сводишь меня с ума. Особенно теперь, когда нам не надо скрывать наш брак.

Хакс дернул ногой, пытаясь стряхнуть ладонь, но Кайло только крепче сжал пальцы, надеясь, что этот жест будет достаточным предупреждением.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Займусь тобой как следует… за закрытыми дверями.

С этими словами он поднялся со стула и, взяв Хакса за плечо, утянул следом за собой. Потащил из зала, не оборачиваясь. Тот, конечно, попытался все испортить, но в итоге получилось даже лучше: Кайло избавился от компании принцессы, а нужда терпеть ее все время завтрака отпала.

Как только двери зала за ними закрылись, Хакс вырвал руку и, обойдя его, встал напротив, отрезая путь вперед. На его лице отразилась такая неподдельная злость, что Кайло едва не отступил на шаг.

— Да вы последние рамки потеряли! — возмутился Хакс, плотнее запахивая шинель. — Что вы себе позволяете?!

— То, что может позволить себе женатый человек, — задрал подбородок Кайло. — И ради звезд, говорите тише!

— Мы не же.. — начал Хакс, и Кайло на мгновение испытал панику. Если за дверями подслушивают, все прикрытие разрушится за секунду.

Он действовал быстро и на инстинктах: прежде чем смог отдать себе отчет в том, что делает, толкнул Хакса к стене и зажал его рот рукой. И вовремя — окончание фразы заглушила ладонь, а значит, раскрыть их не смогут.

— Заткнитесь, генерал, — приказал Кайло шепотом. — Возмущаться будете, когда окажемся подальше от _них_. — Он кивнул в сторону зала. — А пока ведите себя как любящий муженек. И не подводите меня.

Хакс зло прищурился, но кивнул, и Кайло отнял руку от его рта. 

— Вы нарушили протокол, — тут же сказал Хакс. — Мы обязаны досидеть до конца завтрака, а после по традициям…

— Мне плевать, — перебил Кайло.

Двери скрипнули, и он поспешно прижался к Хаксу теснее, глядя в глаза. Щеки у того едва заметно покраснели, и он снова открыл рот, чтобы начать возмущаться.

Позади послышались шаги, и Кайло снова пришлось действовать быстро — и без согласования с Хаксом. Он догадывался, что когда они вернутся в предназначенные для них покои, Хакс выест ему все мозги, но иного выхода у него не было.

Кайло прижался губами к его губам и напористо раскрыл их языком. Он продолжал смотреть Хаксу в глаза — они распахнулись шире в немом ошеломлении. Это и к лучшему. Пока он удивлен — не сможет сопротивляться и все портить.

Но появилась проблема: теперь Кайло упирался Хаксу в бедро только окрепшим от препирательств членом, и не заметить это было невозможно.

Он изобразил видимость поцелуя, хотя с застывшим и никак не помогавшим Хаксом это оказалось непросто. Шаги зазвучали ближе, а через мгновение стали быстрее. Кто-то буквально пролетел мимо них, очевидно, не желая отвлекать, и, когда звук затих, Кайло резко отошел от Хакса.

Тот отстраненно потрогал свои губы и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Кайло наблюдал за этим с затаенным интересом, но Хакс уже взял себя в руки — сжал ладонь в кулак, отлип от стены и, чеканя шаг, направился прочь, так и не сказав ни слова.

Кайло пришлось его догонять, но стоило ему начать приближаться, как Хакс ускорял шаг. В итоге он почти сорвался на бег, и Кайло никак не мог понять, в чем причина.

Разве что…

Он уже собрался остановить Хакса, развернуть к себе лицом и проверить свои догадки, но они достигли дверей в свои комнаты. Хакс мгновенно скользнул внутрь и запер их у Кайло перед носом.

Тот недоверчиво уставился на створки. Дернул ручку — закрыто. Да что же…

— Хакс! — он стукнул кулаком по поверхности. — Прекращайте!

— Идите на хуй, Верховный Лидер! — услышал он приглушенный ответ и от удивления раскрыл рот.

Хакс что, вот так просто взял и послал его? В нарушение устава и протокола?

Он ошеломленно покачал головой и снова ударил по двери.

— Вы ведете себя как ребенок! — вернул он давний укол. — Откройте!

— Вы с первого раза не поняли?

Кайло стиснул зубы и осторожно коснулся двери Силой. Еще чуть-чуть — и она откроется. Благо замки в этом крыле дворца были механическими, а не электронными, как это принято в Первом Ордене и на других планетах.

Он аккуратно толкнул створку, и та едва заметно отошла. Победа. Кайло распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь, взглядом отыскивая Хакса.

Ожидания не оправдались: он думал, тот спрячется где-то, но Хакс сидел на диване, закрыв лицо руками. И явно на взводе — плечи казались напряженными.

— Вы что, плачете? — с подозрением спросил Кайло, подходя ближе.

Хакс тут же отнял ладони от лица и посмотрел на него с возмущением:

— Плакать из-за вас? У вас слишком высокое самомнение.

Странно, но Кайло почувствовал облегчение. Доводить Хакса до рыданий он вовсе не хотел, хотя и не представлял себе, как это вообще можно сделать. 

Тем не менее, ему нужно было проверить свои догадки.

Он уставился на пах Хакса, но шинель оказалась наглухо застегнутой и углядеть ничего не удалось. Кайло нахмурился и приказал:

— Снимите шинель.

— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Хакс.

— Что слышали. Снимите шинель.

— У вас совсем крыша поехала? — поинтересовался Хакс. — Отдавать такие приказы недопустимо.

— Выполняйте, или я сниму ее сам.

Хакс зло прищурился и принялся возиться с застежками. Кайло наблюдал с любопытством и ожиданием. Если он окажется прав…

Хакс дошел до живота, и его руки на секунду замерли. А затем он с вызовом задрал подбородок и продолжил.

Мысли Кайло шли в верном направлении: форменные брюки отчетливо обтягивали твердый член.

— У вас стоит! — торжествующе прокомментировал он.

— У вас тоже, — процедил Хакс. — Я бы на вашем месте не радовался.

Значит, почувствовал тогда. Кайло хмыкнул и сел на диван рядом — Хакс тут же отодвинулся, чтобы не соприкасаться с ним боком.

— И что будем с этим делать? — спросил Кайло, повернув к нему голову.

— Ничего.

— Мы можем…

— Нет, не можем, — резко оборвал его Хакс. — Я согласился изображать брак, но на секс согласия не давал.

Кайло поморщился: вот же упрямец. Их общая проблема решалась очень просто, но Хакс, по всей видимости, простых решений не искал.

А жаль. Так бы они только подтвердили игру на публику.

Да и мысль трахнуть Хакса казалась Кайло все более заманчивой.

— Это все из-за вас, — зло произнес Хакс. — Если бы вы не увлеклись с этим спектаклем, все было бы нормально. Но нет, вам приспичило изобразить какой-то идиотский цирк, и теперь…

— Будто вам не понравилось, — заметил Кайло, выразительно глядя на его пах.

— Это всего лишь реакция организма, — оскорбленно ответил Хакс.

— Если бы я вам совсем не нравился, реакции бы не было.

— Идите на хуй.

— Лучше вы на мой.

Выражение лица Хакса стало совсем страдальческим. Он резко поднялся и направился в освежитель, но замер на входе и обернулся:

— Настоятельно рекомендую вам не мешать мне. Иначе женитесь на принцессе.

Кайло не успел ответить, как Хакс уже исчез за дверью и щелкнул замком. Желание подслушать, как он дрочит, было велико, но Кайло знал, что Хакс в этом случае с угрозами не врал.

Да уж, неловко вышло.

Кайло покачал головой и поднялся с дивана, чтобы пройти в спальню. Удовлетворится тем, что передернет, вот и все. Салфетки в спальне найдутся. А если Хакс решит продолжить скандалить и застанет его в таком виде…

Возможно, тогда он передумает.

Выглядело как план с приятным бонусом, и Кайло поспешил им воспользоваться.


	5. 4. «Ты же не забыл о супружеском долге, милый?»

К огромному сожалению Кайло, в спальне Хакс так и не появился. Он слышал, как хлопнула дверь освежителя, а затем с грохотом закрылись створки их покоев. Судя по звукам, Хакс все еще злился.

И, тем не менее, удрал куда-то.

Словно боялся.

Это было совсем на него не похоже.

Кайло скривил губы и откинулся на подушках. Маленький спектакль, который он собирался разыграть перед своим «супругом», провалился еще на подходе. А он, между прочим, подготовился как следует: Хакс бы точно не устоял, как бы ни надеялся на обратное.

Ветер колыхал занавески на открытых окнах спальни и колко пробирался по обнаженной коже. Кайло поморщился и махнул рукой, Силой закрывая створки. Смысла демонстрировать собственное тело теперь не было: тот, кому эта демонстрация предназначалась, попросту сбежал.

Он поднялся и принялся одеваться.

Избавиться от любопытства, куда же слинял Хакс, никак не получалось. Кайло мерил шагами комнату, гадая, куда тот мог деться и что сейчас делал. Пойти и проверить мешала задетая гордость: Хакс посмел не обратить на него внимание, хоть у него и стояло на Кайло. Да не только гордость оказалась задета — самолюбие тоже.

С другой стороны, Кайло мог дать Хаксу фору. В эти несчастные двадцать минут, к примеру, которые он уже успел провести здесь, в одиночестве и неудовлетворенный. И направиться следом — наткнуться совершенно случайно и все-таки узнать, куда же Хакс так спешил.

План выглядел вполне действенным, и Кайло решил воплотить его в жизнь.

Он накинул сверху плащ — если уж появляться во дворце, так при полном параде, — и вышел из комнат, направляя Силу на поиски Хакса. Тот, конечно, мог успеть уйти далеко, но отчего-то Кайло был уверен: он остался во дворце. А с этим работать гораздо проще.

Кайло шагал по коридорам, сосредоточившись на закрытом, но тем не менее ярком разуме Хакса. Все остальное потеряло для него интерес. Мимо сновали слуги и придворные; кто-то, кажется, окликнул его, но Кайло только ускорил шаг. Он чувствовал, что уже совсем близко.

Когда до Хакса оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, Кайло замедлил шаг и постарался сделать вид, что действительно просто случайно шел мимо. Хакс был где-то за очередным поворотом — Кайло чувствовал его так явно, будто он находился совсем близко.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, — раздалось щебетание какой-то дамочки. — Никогда бы не подумала, что такой строгий военный может быть столь трогательным.

— Это лишь внешне. — Хакс за углом мягко рассмеялся — с новыми интонациями, Кайло до этого незнакомыми. Довольно обольстительными. Даже флиртующими.

То, что Кайло ощутил, было похоже на укол ревности, но ревностью, конечно, не оказалось ни в коем разе. Просто он беспокоился за конспирацию, которая вот-вот провалится, если Хакс и дальше продолжит флиртовать непонятно с кем. Счастливые мужья не сбегают от своих супругов, чтобы тут же подцепить кого-то.

Он показался из-за поворота и шагнул к Хаксу.

— Вот ты где, — произнес Кайло достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. Хакс вздрогнул и обернулся — в его глазах явно плескалось разочарование. — Я уже успел тебя потерять.

— Прошу меня простить, леди. — Хакс отвесил церемонный поклон и взял ладонь дамочки в свои. Кайло пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выплюнуть ругательство, так и грозившее сорваться с губ. — Долг зовет.

Он коснулся ее кисти губами и замер на долгую секунду так. Кайло с трудом сдерживал желание схватить Хакса за плечо и оттащить от этой самой леди. Кто она вообще такая?

И чем, блядь, лучше Кайло, если Хакс пытался склеить ее, а не пошел к нему?

— Да, — процедил Кайло. — Долг. Супружеский. Ты же не забыл о нем, _милый_?

— Разве тут забудешь, — пробормотал Хакс и наконец выпустил напудренную руку.

Кайло подождал, пока Хакс подойдет к нему, и, крепко схватив за предплечье, потащил подальше от дамочки, которую тот вздумал подцепить. Он собирался высказать все, что думал по поводу такого поведения, угрожающего его свободе от женитьбы. Крифф, да как Хакс вообще мог решить так наплевать на поставленные условия?

— Полегче, Верховный Лидер, — сквозь зубы процедил Хакс, и только тогда Кайло понял, насколько сильно впился пальцами в его руку. Разжимать их он, впрочем, все равно не стал — как и останавливаться.

Укромный уголок нашелся за углом — небольшая ниша между двумя огромными колоннами. Кайло пихнул Хакса туда и перекрыл пути отступления, встав напротив — так, чтобы тот при всем желании не мог проскочить мимо.

— Вы охуели! — без предисловий и церемоний начал он. — Как вам вообще в голову такое взбрело?

Хакс отступил к стене и прижался к ней лопатками. Кайло проследил, как он задрал подбородок и посмотрел прямо в глаза — зло, недовольно и разочарованно. 

Ясно. Точно хотел с этой дамочкой переспать, сукин сын.

Почему-то этот факт бесил Кайло больше всего.

— Во-первых, — начал Хакс, — охуели здесь вы и еще за завтраком. Во-вторых, что же, по-вашему, мне взбрело в голову?

— Вы специально дураком прикидываетесь? — зло спросил Кайло. — Изменить мне — вот что вам в голову взбрело.

— Технически, — Хакс прищурился и чуть понизил голос, — изменить вам я не могу при всем желании, потому что с вами у меня общего — только Первый Орден, а ему я верен до конца. И с каких это пор вас волнует моя личная жизнь? Опять все рамки приличия потеряли?

— Это вы все рамки потеряли! — вскипел Кайло. — Если бы вас кто-то увидел с этой…

— Карисой Синдиан, — перебил Хакс.

— Да плевать мне, как ее зовут! Если бы вас кто-то увидел с ней воркующим, как думаете, как быстро этот кто-то бы понял, что на самом деле наш брак…

— Глупый и бессмысленный фарс, — сердито закончил за него Хакс. Похоже, он тоже начал медленно, но верно выходить из себя. — Я с самого начала говорил вам, что это идиотская затея!

— Вы еще меня идиотом назовите.

— Вы идиот и есть.

— А вы — охуели, — зло повторил Кайло и шагнул ближе.

— А вы лишили меня возможности расслабиться в приятной компании старой знакомой, — парировал Хакс. — Чем еще померимся?

— Не пытайтесь себя выгораживать, — с угрозой произнес Кайло. — Откуда у вас старые знакомые на Набу?

— Леди Кариса — некогда сенатор от Арканиса, давний агент Первого Ордена и моя близкая подруга, — раздраженно ответил Хакс. — Вы бы знали об этом, если бы потрудились хоть немного времени уделять тем событиям, которые происходили до вашего появления в Первом Ордене.

— Насколько близкая? — Кайло шагнул снова, вставая почти вплотную к Хаксу. К его удивлению, тот не стал пытаться вжаться в стену, чтобы уйти от прикосновения. Наоборот, выпрямил спину еще сильнее, и теперь они почти соприкасались телами.

— Вам какая разница?

— Большая, — ответил Кайло. — Отвечайте на вопрос, а не увиливайте, генерал!

— Вы суете свой нос не в свое дело, — процедил Хакс, все так же глядя ему в глаза.

— Очень даже мое дело! — Кайло с трудом понял, что повысил голос, и продолжил уже чуть тише. — Как давно вы мне изменяете?

— Я уже говорил, что я вам не изменяю! — возмутился Хакс. — Хватит верить в собственную же придуманную чушь! Я свободный человек и имею право трахаться с кем хочу!

А вот теперь уже Хакс говорил на повышенных тонах, и это могло стать большой проблемой.

— Закройте рот! — приказал Кайло.

— А то что? — ехидно поинтересовался Хакс.

— А то я сам вас заткну, — пообещал Кайло, — и вам не понравится.

— Вы же хотели это услышать. — В голосе Хакса звучала злость, а вместе с ней… Кайло показалось, или он услышал провокацию? — Раз вы так настаивали, я скажу: да, я спал с Карисой Синдиан время от времени. И буду спать, потому что я на вас не…

Терпеть это Кайло больше не мог. Не хватало только, чтобы эти излияния Хакса кто-нибудь услышал, поэтому Кайло, не долго думая, привел угрозу в исполнение.

Заткнул Хакса уже знакомым способом — прижался губами к губам.

К его удивлению, рот Хакса тут же раскрылся — но не ошарашенно, как тогда, а приглашающе. А потом его цапнули за губу зубами, втянули ее в рот, и Кайло не стал медлить — начал целовать Хакса, раз уж тот — ну надо же! — не имел ничего против. Прижался теснее, вдавливая его в стену, протолкнул колено между ног и притиснул бедро к крепкому стояку.

Неужели Хакс настолько завелся от их ругани?

Впрочем, Кайло его прекрасно понимал: и у него, как ни странно, стояло чуть ли не до боли. 

Все это, конечно, было довольно странно. Буквально полчаса назад Хакс упирался как мог, не желая даже сидеть рядом с ним, а сейчас — отвечал на поцелуй, да еще и с таким пылом, какой Кайло раньше и представить себе не мог. Но размышлять о том, что заставило Хакса передумать, Кайло сейчас хотел меньше всего — не когда перед ним открывались такие заманчивые перспективы.

Он с силой провел ладонями по бокам Хакса, просунул их между стеной и его спиной и крепко сжал задницу. Хакс от этого подался вперед, словно прильнул к нему, и это неосознанное движение уже казалось победой, которая пьянила разум.

Кайло куснул недавно так манившие его губы, зализал прижатое зубами место и вновь толкнулся языком в рот. Даже поцелуй сейчас походил на сражение: Хакс точно так же кусался в ответ, точно так же пытался перехватить контроль.

Они оба все еще злились и выплескивали эту злость друг на друга — даже такими методами.

И оба, кажется, теряли голову.

Кайло все-таки заставил себя отстраниться от Хакса — пусть даже на крошечное расстояние — и открыл глаза, которые успел в какой-то момент зажмурить от удовольствия. Ресницы Хакса еще с пару секунд были сомкнуты: светло-рыжие, отбрасывающие тени на и так темные синяки от недосыпа.

Потом он все-таки посмотрел на него: и в льдистых глазах Кайло все-таки прочитал удивление. Хакс, похоже, сам от себя не ожидал такой реакции.

Что само по себе было довольно любопытно.

Где-то позади послышался стук каблуков, но Кайло почти не обратил на него внимание — слишком был занят разглядыванием Хакса и попытками понять, как дальше действовать.

И все-таки он решил спросить:

— Ну что, все еще хотите расслабиться в компании старой знакомой, или вам и меня хватит?

Хакс на секунду отвел взгляд, словно вопрос застал его врасплох, а затем решительно посмотрел на него. Стук каблуков зазвучал совсем близко, но Кайло даже не успел на нем сосредоточиться — потому что Хакс неожиданно ловко перехватил его за локти, развернул и прижал к стене сам. И поцеловал — тоже сам.

Это, наверное, повергло Кайло в еще большее удивление, граничащее с шоком. Хакс этим тут же воспользовался: его язык хозяйничал во рту Кайло, пока тот наконец не прикусил его — слегка — и не бросился в новый раунд атаки в их личном сражении.

Хакс так и продолжал удерживать его за локти, и уже сам, как и Кайло до этого, бедром прижался к его стояку. Кайло прерывисто выдохнул ему в рот от таких действий, устроил руки на талии и притянул к себе ближе — хотя казалось бы, куда еще. Хакс был теплым, почти горячим, и целовал тоже горячо — настолько, что Кайло едва не пробивал пот, будто в помещении стало в разы жарче, чем прежде.

Сдерживать себя становилось почти невозможно. Кайло потерся об подставленное бедро, почувствовал укус, а затем — как твердый член вжимается в его ногу. Он крепче стиснул пальцы на кителе — ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось, чтобы Хакс отстранялся.

Но тот все-таки это сделал.

— Хм… — как-то задумчиво выдохнул он, отведя взгляд. — Похоже, я увлекся.

— Не вы один, — тихо заметил Кайло, глядя на его губы — покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев. Снова захотелось попробовать их на вкус, и это все больше походило на помешательство. Может, за завтраком им что-то подмешали, и поэтому они вели себя так?

Нет, понял Кайло. Ничего им не подмешивали. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти — такое решение их постоянных споров напрашивалось само собой. И как они раньше не додумались?

С другой стороны, кто знает, как долго бы тогда сопротивлялся самому себе Хакс. Кайло, в отличие от него, готов был принять, что хочет его, а вот Хаксу, похоже, требовалось время, чтобы это осмыслить и перестать противиться самому себе.

— Продолжим в наших покоях? — спросил Кайло. Крифф, Хакс просто обязан был согласиться, иначе это будет форменным издевательством. С другой стороны, с него станется.

Впрочем Кайло надеялся, что у него хватит благоразумия — или, скорее, его отсутствия — не отказываться.

Хакс смерил его долгим взглядом, прежде чем ответить, и на секунду крепче вжался стояком в его бедро.

— Только не воображайте о себе ничего, — предупредил он.

— Что вы, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Я скорее воображаю о вас. В красках. И хочу наконец увидеть вживую то, что навоображал.

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду.

— Ради звезд, Хакс, — выдохнул Кайло, — давайте уже перестанем разводить лишнюю болтовню и просто потрахаемся.

— Супружеский долг? — со смешком спросил тот.

— Называйте как хотите.

— Это будет единоразовая акция.

— Посмотрим.

— Я же просил не воображать, — предупреждающе проговорил Хакс.

— Я не воображаю. — Кайло придал собственным интонациям шутливой оскорбленности. — Всего лишь исхожу из фактов.

— Вы невыносимы, — признался Хакс и словно невзначай вдавил бедро в стояк Кайло. Тот глухо выдохнул и ответил, глядя ему в глаза:

— Вы, знаете ли, тоже.

Хакс усмехнулся и отступил на шаг, отпуская Кайло. Тот проследил, как он развернулся и решительно зашагал в сторону отведенных им покоев, — и поспешил за ним, предвкушая то, что давно хотел, но в чем отказывался себе признаваться.

И пусть Хакс думает, что хочет, — одним разом они точно не ограничатся.

Уже на входе в покои Кайло все-таки нагнал его. Схватил за запястье и притянул к себе, прижал к двери, снова целуя. Хакс, к его удивлению, отвернулся, и губы мазнули по щеке.

— Давайте все-таки зайдем внутрь, — предложил он. — Слишком рано начинаете.

— Я думал, мы уже начали, — хмыкнул Кайло и, раз до губ дотянуться уже не выходило, лизнул открытый участок шеи Хакса. Тот со свистом втянул воздух и, вместо того, чтобы продолжить настаивать на своем, просто наклонил голову, давая больше простора для маневров.

Чем Кайло, разумеется, и воспользовался.

Когда он потянулся к застежкам мешающего исследовать шею Хакса кителя, сзади послышался звонкий девичий голос:

— Прошу прощения, Верховный Лидер…

Неужели очередная принцесса? Кайло едва не зарычал от злости и резко развернулся, глядя с такой яростью, что девчонка невольно отступила на шаг.

— Мы заняты, — безапелляционно заявил Кайло. — Не видно, что ли?

— Мой отец просил передать вам… — испуганно начала принцесса. — Передать, что… чтобы вы посетили совещание правящего дома, если хотите быть в курсе дел планеты Набу. 

— Потом, — отрезал Кайло.

— Но оно начнется через десять ми… — принцесса запнулась и вновь шагнула назад.

— Мы, несомненно, посетим совещание, — проговорил Хакс за его спиной. Кайло резко обернулся — такого предательства он не ожидал. — Передайте королю Тариде, чтобы без нас не начинали. Скоро будем. Спасибо, Ваше Высочество.

Принцесса торопливо присела в реверансе и понеслась на всех парах прочь от их покоев.

Кайло смотрел на Хакса в упор, все еще не веря в то, что услышал. Тот пожал плечами, поймав его взгляд, и заметил:

— Сперва дела, потом секс.

— Да как вы можете! — возмутился Кайло.

— Думать головой, а не членом? — уточнил Хакс. — Легко.

— Что-то пять минут назад все было ровно наоборот.

— Помутнение рассудка, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Кратковременное. Успеете за пять минут принять холодный душ?

— А вы? — уточнил Кайло.

— А я как-нибудь и без этого справлюсь. А вот вы мне нужны здравомыслящим.

Кайло крепко стиснул челюсть и шагнул в покои, направляясь в освежитель.

Хакс, конечно, был прав, но не злиться Кайло не мог.

Потому что ненавидел, когда то, что он хотел, уплывало у него из-под носа. Пусть даже временно.


	6. 5. «Мне не терпится вернуться к тому, от чего нас отвлекли, любовь моя»

В зале совещаний, как оказалось, ждали только их. Кайло отвел все еще влажную после душа прядь волос со лба и окинул тяжелым, не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом всех, кто там находился. Помимо Тариды и его жены здесь были и советники, и полчища слуг, сновавшие между креслами и разносившие — кто бы мог подумать — очередные яства.

— Сядьте, Верховный Лидер, — негромко произнес Хакс. — Не стоит задерживать собрание.

Кайло кинул на него взгляд искоса и тяжело опустился в выделенное для него кресло. По правде говоря, холодный душ если и помог, то только физически — в голове все еще царил беспорядок, а с глаз никак не желали уходить припухшие от поцелуев губы Хакса. И то, что последний нудил над ухом, отнюдь не позволяло справиться с проблемой.

Его бы спасла доза хорошего такого секса с одним рыжим ублюдком, но, увы, помехой ему стало хаттово совещание.

Тарида, стараясь не смотреть на Кайло, прокашлялся и объявил:

— Начнем, пожалуй.

Над проектором замерцала голограмма сводок состояния счетов Набу на сегодняшний день. Цифры переливались голубым, сменяли одна другую и не значили для Кайло ровным счетом ничего. Не только из-за шального от жажды секса сознания: он вообще старался не связываться с финансами и смежными составляющими даже в Первом Ордене. Эти задачи он малодушно скидывал на Хакса, а тот не возражал. Точнее, не имел права возражать, но это уже было несущественной мелочью.

Один из советников монотонно бубнил, объясняя значения сводки, и слушать его оказалось невыносимо. Его речь слишком напоминала фоновый шум, который Кайло обычно предпочитал игнорировать, сосредоточившись на чем-то более интересном.

Но из интересного здесь находилось ровным счетом ничего. На еду Кайло уже смотреть не мог, хотя слуги то и дело подходили к нему с гравиподносами, словно надеялись, что он все-таки лопнет. Перед ним лежала пачка флимсипласта, но на ней тоже не было чего-то стоящего внимания: лишь повестка собрания, копия финансового отчета и список торговых сделок без единого пояснения.

Впрочем, рядом с ним сидел Хакс — который слушал монотонное бормотание с явным интересом. Этот факт не мог не раздражать: Кайло ненавидел страдать в одиночестве. А еще у него никак не укладывалось в голове, что Хакс так быстро оправился от прерванной еще на самом начале прелюдии, в то время как он сам мыслями оставался на том моменте, где им помешали.

И это было в высшей степени несправедливо.

А раз так, то самое время восстановить равновесие.

Кайло на секунду задумался: как все провернуть и при этом не сорвать ситхово совещание? Он бы с удовольствием покинул зал, появись такая возможность, и занялся бы… занялся бы Хаксом вплотную, но таким образом он рисковал дважды: остаться без Набу как резиденции и навлечь на себя очередную порцию капания на мозги. В последнем он не сомневался: Хакс уже показал, что не даст влечению отвлечь себя от дел насущных, а одновременно трахаться и слушать, как его пилят, Кайло хотел меньше всего.

И все-таки он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить крайт-дракона. Решение созрело почти мгновенно, и он приступил к действиям.

Рука Кайло незаметно и совершенно непринужденно соскользнула с подлокотника и оказалась под столом. А дальше провернуть все было проще простого: требовалось всего лишь переместить ладонь на колено Хаксу.

Сделав это, Кайло с трудом сдержал ухмылку — в основном из-за того, что Хакс, не ожидавший такой подставы, ощутимо вздрогнул и напрягся. Но, как ни странно, тут же обманчиво расслабился — только дернул ногой, пытаясь стряхнуть руку.

Но Кайло ему, конечно, это не позволил.

Вместо того, чтобы убрать ладонь, он только крепче сжал ее. Царапнул пальцами в перчатке коленную чашечку, а затем повел выше, едва ощутимо касаясь внутренней стороны бедра. И все это время искоса наблюдал за Хаксом.

Тот почти не изменился в лице: только плотнее сомкнул губы и чуть прищурился, продолжая внимательно смотреть на советника.

А затем его нога пришла в движение: Хакс пытался свести колени, словно опасался, что Кайло зайдет гораздо дальше и не ограничится простым ощупыванием бедра. А тот сначала не собирался так поступать — но зачем же обманывать ожидания?

Не ухмыляться, а сохранять скучающее выражение лица, стало совсем тяжело. Кайло передвинул ладонь еще выше и накрыл пах Хакса, для начала просто оставив руку в такой позиции.

Наградой ему стал едва слышный, но при этом все же сорвавшийся с губ вздох.

Этот звук — звук практически полноценной победы, учитывая обычную сдержанность и самоконтроль Хакса — воодушевил Кайло гораздо сильнее, чем недавние зажимания у стены. Так до конца не сошедшее после душа возбуждение снова дало о себе знать и только усилилось.

И Кайло знал, что в этом он не одинок: член под его ладонью становился все тверже. Стоило протянуть руку помощи — и Кайло осторожно сжал пальцы, обхватывая отчетливо очерченный под форменными брюками ствол.

Хакс едва заметно поморщился: то ли страдальчески, то ли от удовольствия, разобрать за пеленой собственного пьянящего ощущения победы и вседозволенности стало сложно. Кайло решил закрепить результат: с неожиданной для самого себя мягкостью погладил член и вновь обхватил ладонью.

Хакс на секунду прикрыл глаза, но потом — словно бы с трудом — перевел на него взгляд, в котором читались одновременно укоризна, возмущение и… мольба?

Да, похоже, именно она, и этот результат превышал все ожидания, которые у Кайло успели появиться. Ухмылка все-таки расцвела на его губах, и скрывать ее не было ни сил, ни желания. Он едва слышно хмыкнул и вновь провел ладонью по стволу — вверх и вниз, подбираясь к мошонке.

Хакс от этого только сильнее сдвинул колени, пытаясь не допустить, чтобы все зашло слишком далеко — но Кайло уже было не остановить. Тот оказался слишком поглощен тем, что делал и что получал в итоге — настолько, что почти забыл, где они оба находятся и кто их окружает. Да и не все ли равно? В конце концов, лучше способа поддержать легенду их «супружества» и не нашлось бы.

Теперь Кайло смотрел на Хакса прямо, не отрываясь. И от его внимания не ушло, что рука Хакса практически слетела со стола, словно ему тяжело стало контролировать скорость и резкость собственных движений. А затем Кайло почувствовал чужую ладонь поверх своей — и пальцы вцепились в его кисть до боли. 

Хакс отчаянно пытался оторвать его руку от паха и вернуть себе утерянный самоконтроль. Кайло только ухмыльнулся еще шире — Хакс, конечно, мог пытаться, но силы оказались неравны. Он уже решил, что закончит именно тогда, когда сам посчитает нужным — а не Хакс или какой-нибудь Тарида с советниками, если тем вдруг вздумается попытаться их прервать.

Линия подбородка Хакса на секунду дрогнула, словно он на мгновение стиснул зубы гораздо крепче обычного. Он бросил взгляд в сторону и тут же перевел его обратно на Кайло — и невероятно елейным голосом спросил:

— А вы что думаете по поводу последнего отчета, Верховный Лидер?

Кайло прищурился, внимательно глядя на него, и только цепко сжал пальцы в ответ. Хакс словно бы подавился вздохом от неожиданности и задрал подбородок еще выше.

— Думаю, что не стоит отвлекаться, — проговорил он и сделал паузу, — от хода совещания на выслушивание моего мнения. Его я выскажу, когда мы придем к удовлетворяющему обе стороны решению. А пока — продолжайте. В конце концов, мне не терпится вернуться к тому, от чего нас с тобой отвлекли, любовь моя.

Хакс мрачно посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде можно было прочитать осуждающее: «Ты уже вернулся, не заговаривай мне зубы». Но вслух произносить это он, конечно, не стал — попадать в еще более неловкое положение, чем сейчас, он не хотел даже ценой потери возможности съязвить.

Хакс наверняка понимал, что у Кайло, по сути, развязаны руки, и тот почти видел, как под рыжей шевелюрой лихорадочно идет работа мозга. О, Хакс никогда не сдавался и сейчас, вероятно, пытался найти безболезненный и лучший выход из ситуации.

Кайло знал, что из этого ничего не выйдет: на сей раз контроль целиком и полностью был в его руках.

Хакс наконец перестал пробовать отцепить ладонь и вновь устроил руки на столе. Кайло наблюдал, поглаживая его член и все крепче сжимая пальцы, как Хакс с явной мукой в глазах вежливо кивнул примолкшему советнику и принялся быстро что-то писать на чистом листе флимсипласта.

Когда заговорил Тарида, Хакс явно подрагивающей рукой поставил точку и передал лист Кайло. Тот лишь хмыкнул и, не отрываясь от своего занятия, скучающе глянул на ровный почерк Хакса.

«Прекратите сейчас же, Рен. Я обещаю, вы пожалеете о своей выходке, если не уберете ваши руки оттуда, где им не место».

Кайло покачал головой, искоса взглянул на Хакса — тот явно и отчетливо сжимал челюсти, словно боялся, что с его губ сорвется неприличествующий собранию звук.

«И что же вы сможете сделать?» — размашисто приписал Кайло ниже. Буквы плясали по флимси из-за того, что пользоваться приходилось одной рукой: отрываться от своего познавательного и весьма воодушевляющего занятия Кайло по-прежнему не собирался.

Он двумя пальцами подтолкнул лист, и тот, заскользив по столу, оказался перед Хаксом. Последний взглянул сначала на флимси, а потом — на Кайло, и с таким нескрываемым осуждением, что на мгновение тому стало не по себе.

Но затем член под его ладонью отчетливо дернулся, и самообладание вернулось, не успев толком и пропасть.

Хакс снова прикрыл глаза — и держал их закрытыми дольше, чем до этого. Кайло теперь водил ладонью по члену гораздо интенсивнее: потому что догадывался, что Хакс вот-вот спустит, и потому что чутье подсказывало ему: какой бы Хакс ни придумал аргумент, ему придется внять, чтобы обойтись без чрезвычайных последствий. А в том, что Хакс мог ему такие устроить, Кайло не сомневался: тот был наредкость изобретательным, если хотел.

Хакс глухо выдохнул, открыл глаза и вновь принялся что-то зло писать. Едва ли не швырнул исчерканный флимси в Кайло и дернул подбородком. По нему было видно, что привычное спокойно-холодное выражение лица ему едва удавалось сохранять.

Кайло медленно и лениво потянулся за листом и так же медленно и лениво перевернул его, оттягивая таким образом момент, когда придется внять угрозам Хакса. Но то, что оказалось написано на флимси, заставило его сначала недоуменно уставиться на единственную строчку, а затем возмущенно посмотреть на Хакса.

«Я просто передумаю и откажусь с вами спать».

Это была низкая и бесчеловечная угроза, которую — Кайло не сомневался — Хакс претворит в жизнь, если к нему не прислушаться.

А тот встретил его взгляд твердо и не отвел свой. С пару секунд Кайло смотрел Хаксу в глаза, но не увидел в них ни малейшей поблажки или слабины. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться, и все-таки — с огромным сожалением — убрал руку и переложил ее на собственное колено. 

Спина Хакса тут же перестала быть настолько напряженной и прямой, будто он проглотил дюрастиловый шест, а сам он заметно расслабился. Похоже, вся ситуация заставляла его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке несоразмерно масштабности проблемы. На долю секунды Кайло стало из-за этого стыдно — но ощущение ушло, стоило вспомнить твердый стояк под своей ладонью.

Что ни говори, подобное времяпрепровождение на совещании оказалось весьма познавательным и помогло не умереть со скуки. А заодно и показало, что ничто человеческое Хаксу не чуждо — хотя порой Кайло начинал в этом сомневаться.

Впрочем, его запал тут же прошел, стоило ему подумать о том, что Хакс ему устроит после собрания. Кайло был уверен, что просто так его «муженек» такого поведения не оставит и будет пилить если не до скончания веков, то пару дней точно.

От этих мыслей Кайло мгновенно скис. Попытался даже слушать отчет о совершенных и будущих торговых сделках Набу, но в голове толком ничего не отложилось.

Оставалось только надеяться, что Хакс за оставшееся время совещания остынет хотя бы немного, и на Кайло обрушится только часть обвинений, упреков и укоров.

Но судя по тому, как Хакс на него смотрел время от времени, его возмущение и не думало утихать.

М-да.

— На этом с повесткой дня и закончим, — бодро сообщил Тарида, когда советник по торговле церемонно поклонился и вновь сел. — Верховный Лидер, думаю, больше ничего интересного вы не услышите. А пока попрошу оставить нас — мне и моим советникам нужно обсудить ваши условия.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Кайло и поспешно поднялся. И застыл, стоило услышать рядом сухое покашливание.

Он повернулся к Хаксу: тот сидел и ждал чего-то, внимательно глядя на него. Да, он почти забыл про их легенду, стремясь избежать сеанса капанья на мозги.

Пришлось подать ему руку, и Хакс тяжело оперся на нее, поднимаясь с места. Кайло почувствовал, как его пальцы крепко сцепились чуть повыше локтя, а бедро практически прижалось к бедру. Словно Хакс давал ему понять, что не допустит побега от его праведного гнева.

Они вышли из зала и первое время шагали к комнатам молча. Кайло терялся в догадках: что же означает эта зловещая тишина и как скоро все-таки последует взрыв?

— Вы — настолько подлая сволочь, что я убить вас готов, — наконец произнес Хакс — как ни странно, совершенно спокойным голосом. 

— Еще чудовищем меня назовите, — неуверенно огрызнулся Кайло. Понять, к чему ведет Хакс и куда делось все то возмущение, которого Кайло так опасался, никак не удавалось, и это, пожалуй, слегка пугало.

— Классические чудовища думают желудком, — парировал Хакс. — А вот чем думаете вы — одной Силе известно. Но явно не головой. Скорее, все же членом.

— Ну уж простите, что не обладаю вашим хваленым ледяным самообладанием, — ехидно произнес Кайло. Хакс пока почти не нападал — обычно все происходило совсем по-другому — но он все равно чувствовал потребность защищаться. А лучшей защиты, чем нападение, он еще не придумал. — И заодно простите, что позволил вам поддаться на провокацию и согласиться прерваться на самом интересном месте, что и заставило меня думать, как вы выразились, не головой.

— Я же посылал вас в освежитель.

— Лучше бы вы меня в свою задницу послали.

— Ну, — с мрачным смешком отозвался Хакс, — это вам в ближайшее время точно не грозит.

Услышав это, Кайло сбился с шага и вновь услышал смешок над ухом.

— Я же прекратил, как вы и требовали! — возмутился он. — Это…

— Вполне справедливо и соответствует моей физиологии, — перебил его Хакс.

— Что?

— То, — передразнил Хакс, — что если бы вы вняли моим требованиям чуть раньше, я бы не кончил. А теперь, уж простите, желания заниматься сексом у меня уже нет — своей рукой вы меня более чем удовлетворили.

Кайло недоверчиво хмыкнул и покосился на него. Удивительно, но Хакс улыбался — самодовольно и торжествующе. Будто это не он кончил в штаны посреди совещания короля Набу и его советников и будто не его бесстыдно лапали за причинные места на глазах у всего этого королевского двора.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — пробормотал Кайло.

— Нисколько, — ответил Хакс. — Просто скромно надеюсь, что впредь вы научитесь думать головой — хотя бы ради того, чтобы думать членом в положенное для этого время.

Кайло не стал сдерживаться: грязно выругался, и с удивлением обнаружил, что Хакс в ответ на это рассмеялся.

— Да я смотрю, вам всего лишь нужно кончить, чтобы прийти в хорошее расположение духа, — язвительно заметил Кайло.

— О, нет, — насмешливо отозвался Хакс. — Гораздо больше мне нравится смотреть, как вы остаетесь ни с чем благодаря вашим же ошибкам.

Удивительно, но этот обмен колкостями звучал и ощущался не как их обычные переругивания, а как самый настоящий флирт.

И это приободряло.

И, безусловно, давало надежду, что в конце концов они все-таки окажутся в одной постели. И лучше бы раньше, чем позже. Потому что Кайло и так уже ждал долго, а ждать он ненавидел.


End file.
